


It's a race against time!

by psychoguava



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Komaeda pretending to be a shounen manga protag, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoguava/pseuds/psychoguava
Summary: A story where Komaeda thinks he is a protagonist from a shounen manga having to save himself, when really, he’s just a dumbass.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	It's a race against time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is the first story that I've written in my entire life AHAHAHAH and for the danganronpa community so I hope y'all like it ^^ If there are any mistakes, please do let me know! But hopefully, I've checked everything properly grrrr... anyway, ENJOY!!
> 
> p.s. - There is a link at the end notes that will take you to this beautiful drawing that I commissioned from @/Moochisun on twt~ so check that out and support them pls!

He can hear a faint jingle of keys and soft footsteps approaching from the hallway outside his apartment, past the sound of the news reporters from the television in front of him. In surprise, his entire body freezes as thoughts begin processing in his mind. He needs to think of a solution to get out of the mess that he could face soon. He needs to find a solution and fast.

He hears the footsteps coming to a halt, signalling that his time to think is up and that he must act now.

Based on his calculations, he has approximately 10 seconds.

10 seconds to what you may ask? Well, 10 seconds to his impending doom. But don’t worry! If he plays his cards right, he can still be saved.

Right now, Komaeda Nagito is on a mission – _an especially important mission_ – and if he fails it, it’ll be the end of him. He has only 10 seconds left to complete his task and save himself, or he might have to face the wrath of the person on the opposite side of the front door.

Gripping the hot cup noodle residing on the table with his bare hands, he shuts his eyes, taking a short but deep breath, and finally begins his mission.

**10… 9… 8…**

Opening his eyes, Komaeda brings the cup noodle to his lips and quickly chugs down the spicy soup as fast as he possibly can – ignoring the tears welling in his eyes from the spice, and the burning of his tongue. He would love to do without the crying or numbing of his tongue, but he has no choice. This was the best method he could think of without letting the soup go to waste while still completing his mission. _I mean… he can’t waste it, it’s his favourite part!_

**7… 6… 5…**

When the cup is finally empty, he jumps to his feet and scrambles to the nearest dustbin – thankfully only a few steps away – to dump the evidence and keep it hidden from possible prying eyes. He has no time to tamper with the evidence, so Komaeda just steps on the dustbin paddle and throws the empty cup noodle in there. He catches the sound of the front door creaking open and hastily pushes the lid of the dustbin close.

**4… 3… 2…**

He doesn’t have enough time. He can hear his lover down the hallway singing, “Ko~ I’m home!” and he knows that there is practically no time left for him. Komaeda throws himself towards the couch, with him practically flying across the room. This does, however, result in him landing painfully on his arm instead, but the pain doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is making it back to the couch on time and having enough time to look as innocent as possible. _Which is basically Komaeda placing his hand beneath his chin and pretending to be engrossed at the sight of the television screen before him, but the details don’t matter._

**1…**

The last second feels like an eternity with the thoughts of possible outcomes of this mission occupying his mind as he hears the rustling of a jacket being taken off. It is too late for him to do anything else to cover his tracks. At this moment, there is nothing else he can do but pray that Hinata will not notice anything. _‘If there is a God out there, please do not let Hinata open the dustbin in the living room. Please!’_

The footsteps finally stop shuffling against the wooden floorboards and he sees Hinata peeking past the door frame of the living room, only allowing his different-coloured eyes and spiky ahoge to be seen. “Hi, I’m home,” is spoken with a gentle and warm voice.

Alongside the nervous laughter escaping the back of his throat, Komaeda greets Hinata, “Ahahaha why hello there, Hinata-kun. Welcome back!” Even to his own ears, he can make out how fake his greeting sounded and grimaces in response.

Hinata either doesn’t notice the feigned cheerfulness in Komaeda’s words or just outright ignores it even if he does. He instead steps into the living room and asks, “What are you up to?” while walking towards Komaeda who is sprawled across the entire couch. Komaeda instantly sits up and shuffles over to one side of the couch, before patting the empty space beside him for Hinata to occupy.

A soft grunt of thanks escapes his lips as he moves to sit beside Komaeda. A short, awkward silence fills their conversation with only the sound of white noise from the television as company. They sit there looking at each other until Komaeda realises that he had never actually answered Hinata’s previous question.

“W-well, I’m just watching the um…” Komaeda sheepishly starts but soon falters. In actuality, Komaeda had completely forgotten about what he was doing previously. Suddenly remembering the sound of the television playing in the background, his eyes flicker to the screen before exclaiming loudly, “The news!”

 _Regret._ That is the only thing Komaeda feels in this moment. A wave of regret engulfs him after practically shouting out his answer, because it made his lie downright obvious (to even the densest of people). Though… technically it _wasn’t a lie_. He _was_ watching the news before Hinata came back home. However, it wasn’t the _whole truth_ either.

In his mind, Komaeda prays for Hinata to stop prying and to just accept his answer as it is. Komaeda, feeling anxious, fiddles with his thumbs nervously while shifting around the couch, glancing at everything but Hinata. The latter keeps his gaze firmly on him which makes Komaeda nearly squirm in discomfort.

Finally, after a few beats of silence Hinata’s gaze slightly softens and asks, “Are you okay? Did something happen?” With no response, he sighs and continues, “Why are you stuttering with your words?”

“S-stuttering? What? N-no, I’m not. Whatever could you possibly mean, Hinata-kun?”

Seriously, he needs to work on his lying skills. He can manipulate people no problem, but he can’t tell a single lie without making it extremely obvious? He definitely needs to work on that… As for now, he stares back at Hinata with narrowed eyes. _‘I can’t let him intimidate me’,_ he thinks to himself. He continues to stare, expecting Hinata to continue “interrogating” him but is surprised when a stifle of laughter escapes his lover’s lips instead.

“What? Why are you laughing?” Komaeda warily asks him, taken aback. His expression shifts from intimidating to confused almost immediately. _What in the world is happening?_

Hinata doesn’t give him a reply. He instead shifts his gaze again to stare directly into pale green eyes. The piercing look from the pair of multi-coloured eyes make him feel as though all the secrets Komaeda keeps in his soul are laid bare for Hinata to see. Before he can process what is happening, a familiar pair of lips envelop his own chapped ones, making Komaeda’s entire body freeze with surprise and his lips slightly part open in shock. The brunet uses this to his advantage and slips his tongue in.

Komaeda is dumbfounded and cannot comprehend the situation at all, so without thinking he kisses Hinata back feverishly. It’s sloppy and messy, but it’s warm and feels like home. It doesn’t last long though because after a few seconds, Hinata abruptly pulls away and looks at him as though nothing had happened. If Komaeda was confused just a few moments ago, now, he is absolutely, extremely and utterly bewildered. 

Hinata ignores the flustered look he receives and stands up before silently walking away towards the exit of the living room. The confused man does nothing but watch him intently the entire time. Once Hinata stops in front of the door, Komaeda belatedly realises that he was actually walking towards the dustbin beside the door.

Hinata stands facing towards the door so he doesn’t notice the expression displayed on Komaeda’s face; it is the embodiment of _absolute horror._

Komaeda contemplates pushing Hinata aside and running out of the apartment, if it means he can escape Hinata’s wrath. However, it’s too late to do that because the other man already asks a question. 

“Komaeda Nagito, is there anything you’re hiding from me?”

Okay, well… he can still lie and make up some excuse so Hinata doesn’t find-

Hinata turns to face him. “I noticed from the moment I sat next to you, that your lips were red and puffy, and your lips normally only become like that after eating, well… something that you shouldn’t be eating,” Hinata giving Komaeda a pointed look. The white-haired man looks away in guilt because he can already guess what will happen next.

Hinata resumes, “So, I kissed you to try to discern what it was that you were hiding from me, and well...” He steps on the paddle of the dustbin revealing an empty cup noodle inside and gestures his hands towards it.

_Oh shit._

Komaeda has just failed his mission. Terribly. There was nothing else to do but accept his doomed fate in the form of endless nagging from his loved one. Getting ready for a lecture, he grips the couch with balled fists but rather than harsh words, all he hears is a soft sigh.

Hinata makes his way back to the couch where the guilty man sits in his lonesome and moves to embrace Komaeda warmly. The other man reluctantly wraps his arms around him, feeling ashamed about what he did.

They sit there holding each other for some time, before Hinata starts his lecture. “You know you’re going to get sick because of this right? It’s happened to you previously so you should know well enough that your immune system is too weak to handle processed foods like this. Plus, you always put too little water since you like it saltier which makes it much worse. I bet you drank all of the soup too, didn't you?” Hinata rambles beside Komaeda’s ear while softly stroking messy, white hair.

He’s heard this way too many times before but Komaeda still replies with a grunt as confirmation.

Hinata sighs and places his arms on his lover’s shoulders and his forehead against the other’s own. “I know I nag you all the time because of this but I just don’t want you to get sick. It’s hard for me to see you in pain.”

“Yeah, I know. I get it. I really do. But I can’t help it, I just really like _Shin Ramyun_ , it’s nice,” Komaeda pouts with puffed cheeks.

Hinata gently pecks those pouting lips that instantly turn into a small smile. “Okay but try not to have it too often okay?” he softly suggests while tucking a stray strand of white hair behind the other’s ear.

With gleaming eyes from the pale man and a fond smile resting on other’s lips, their mini dispute finally comes to an end. The rest of the evening has them cuddling on the couch watching random movies shown on the television alongside the terrible commentating of both men. Laughs and tiny kisses fill the air indicating that peace has finally returned to the Hinata household.

Komaeda falls asleep in the middle of the second movie, so the brunet decides to carry him back to their bedroom. He gently lays the slightly taller man on the bed and sits on the side of it, taking his phone out of his back pocket. The sleeping man, not fully unconscious, hears Hinata dialling someone’s number into his phone.

Half awake, he can only make out what is being said by his lover next to him although fuzzy. “Naegi-san, I don’t think I can make it to work tomorrow. My husband is sick, and I need to take care of him.”

Komaeda tunes out the rest of that conversation with an internal scoff. _‘It’s just one cup of instant noodles. What is one measly cup of instant noodles going to do? I doubt I’ll be sick,'_ he thinks and dozes off with similar thoughts echoing in his head.

________

Imagine a boxer kicking and punching your brain, ending your defeat with an uppercut knockout. Yes, it’s weird to imagine it but that’s exactly what Komaeda feels like when he wakes up first thing in the morning. His head is pounding, and his entire body feels cold and sore. He groggily opens his eyes and finds himself bundled up in a fluffy, pink blanket to keep him warm. In the corner of his eye, he can see a spiky brown-haired man drooling all over his pillow with his body resembling the shape of a starfish and a thermometer in hand.

And after seeing that, he thinks to himself that maybe it was worth getting sick because hey, for starters _Shin Ramyun_ is really delicious! And well, if it also allows him to see his husband on a weekday morning looking absolutely horrendous (i.e., adorable), who is he to refuse? _‘Maybe I should eat instant noodles everyday… hmm… maybe not... I don’t want to feel terrible everyday…’_

Still, the greatness that is Shin Ramyun and the merit of his husband’s presence doesn’t make Komaeda sulk any less when said husband wakes up with a smug smile on his face, whispering into his ear, “Told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> After that Hinata will ask Komaeda whether he needs a diaper and Ko just says fck u dude. It's for the explosive diarrhoea btw :( GRRRR ANYWHO POG!
> 
> I know this story is kind of on crack cause like whaaa you can't get sick from ramen???? but like DOESN'T MATTER cause that's the plot ehehe also this has actually happened to me irl so I kind of got inspired from myself cause I thought it would funny... or not... hmmmmmm 
> 
> oh ya here's the link to that commission!! https://twitter.com/Moochisun/status/1311170315247128576  
> I love their art and wanted to commission a drawing and I had no idea what to request and saw this prompt in my notes so I was like hmm maybe I can ask them to draw something for this LOL 
> 
> thanks for reading this if you've read this far T^T <3


End file.
